Team Gai
by lankree
Summary: We know a lot about the academy years of Naruto's age group... what about the academy years of Team Gai. Neji, Lee and Tenten what was their time like? Who were the other six members of their rookie nine?
1. Hard Working Type

**HARD-WORKING TYPE**

Hands stay open in the Juuken style. Blows are delivered with the palm. The shape of the palm, flat or curved, determines where and how much chakra will be released. That is, for any _other_ Hyuuga. Rock Lee knew from experience that Hyuuga Neji could release the absolute maximum chakra needed for his decided blow regardless of if the palm were flat for a body blow, or curved against the shape of his cheek…

He really hated it when it was the latter.

"Gaah!"

Tenten watched with concern obvious on her cute features as one Rock Lee soared four feet through the air care of one Hyuuga Neji. Tenten had noticed, in the near half year that she had been Genin partners with the polar opposites, that Lee tended to drag about nine inches from where he struck the ground to wear he stopped, and Neji kept the extension of the blow that put Lee there for about six seconds.

On paper, there was no question who was the better fighter. It was true that Lee had speed and strength, but Neji had versatility, a sharp mind, and of course, his Byakugan. That genius bloodline gave Neji that something more; that something that made his Juuken style devastating; that made him number one.

They were training because Lee had failed in a mission again. Lee had asked for the training to prove his worth. Somehow it seemed that when he was most needed in his missions he fell apart. He should rarely lose in hand to hand combat, but he had yesterday and if Tenten hadn't caught the assaulting thug with a chain around the wrist, Lee would be the new owner of a second smile.

Like yesterday, Lee found himself face first in the grass.

"It's… not over yet…" Lee's voice was a bit mangled from the sore jaw and the slip of grass that had snaked between his teeth.

Tenten hated this part. It was the same thing every time. "Lee, you just don't know when to give up. You can't win. Neji is a genius… unlike you." Tenten wasn't the kind of soft spoken girl that boys liked, but she was honest when no one else dared to be. Lee and Neji both respected her.

Sometimes her voice irked the hot blooded Lee.

"Genius? What is a genius? Even if I don't have talent, I'll surpass him with hard work."

Though Neji never said so, he hated when people talked about him as if he weren't standing four feet, nine inches away from them. He especially hated it when Lee did it, whether or not he was standing or angry.

"That means everything to me! That's my ninja way!"

_Your ninja way is to surpass me?_ Neji thought with distaste. _What a shallow purpose you've committed yourself to… I can only get stronger if I'm challenged by the strong… Until a truly strong opponent arises again… Lee… I will make you stronger…_

"It's useless, Lee…"

Lee's faced changed from anger to surprise. Neji was a boy of extremely few words. He often didn't waste them on Lee, certainly not after handing him a defeat. He usually turned around, told them when they'd next train then walk to the east side of Konoha to go home. So when Neji spoke, Lee paid careful attention, just like Neji knew he would, because Neji could read people so well, and Neji said the words that would force Lee to become stronger.

"No matter how hard you work, you can't beat me. That's already been decided."

The angry voice came again, just like Neji expected and his face remained calm as Lee leaned into his own anger.

"That's not true! That's not…"

Lee turned his face away. Tenten stared at him. Neji continued to think, he was always thinking. It was why his mind was so much stronger than Lee's. Lee could only see in one dimension. His ninja way blinded him more than Gai-sensei's ridiculous Nice-Guy pose. Neji didn't want to tell Lee that his ninja way was flawed, not because he was particularly nice, but because he had to believe that the person who had chosen him as his rival, the Rock who had no talent, at the very least, had logical sense. If it turned out the Lee never learned and that he never developed into a worthy shinobi, there was a good chance that Neji would kill him, or at the very least cripple him.

If nothing else beat him to it.

"Don't look down on me like that!"

Neji continued to look at Lee with the same eyes. "I'm only looking down at you because you're still on the ground. Get up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hypocrite." Neji responded.

Tenten became nervous then. This was different than what had happened in six month's worth of previous scuffles between Neji and Lee. Neji didn't seem to be his usual calm and reserved self. He was still cool and still cute and still, well, passively aggressive, but the reserve seemed to be slipping away. Lee had a talent to getting to the depth of people. Tenten had to wonder if deep down inside of Neji was a burning fire, the kind that Lee wore in his eyes.

Lee stood up and emphasized the extremely slight height advantage he had over Neji, the only advantage he had in truth, standing nearly toe to toe with the genius type Neji.

"I won't always be the 'loser' who holds the team behind. I will defeat you and all the genius types to prove my worth as a shinobi. You continue to rest on your bloodline and I'll work three times as hard as you and surpass you!"

Tenten flinched; she saw what Lee didn't until it was much too late. Neji did have a fire, one that Tenten and Lee normally had absolutely no access to. Unlike Lee, Neji never seemed to be giving them his all in their training… that was until then, that very moment.

Tenten had never seen such an expression, not on Lee and certainly not on Neji. Lee's face was surprised, actually stupefied was a better term. He had every right to be… Hyuuga Neji… had just slapped him.

The blow had turned Lee's head to the right. Though Neji wore his shuriken holder on his right leg, the truth was he was ambidextrous. It was one of the reasons for his versatility. His Juuken style had no weakness. But that slap, didn't have any chakra behind it, it didn't even have malice, though Neji was angry.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted in surprise.

Lee turned his face back to look Neji in the eyes. The Hyuuga's hand was still extended from the blow and didn't show any sign of being retracted. Lee's cheek was redder than it had been in his anger. His wide eyes stretched to their limit, his pupils fading into a dull shade of their normal onyx black. He looked at Neji, whose face was clean, the perfect skin stretched across his high cheekbones and across his grimace. Some of the girls in their year, including Tenten, used to refer to Neji as Hyuuga-hottie; he was a remarkable beauty, pretty in the way thirteen year old boys shouldn't be... even when he was angry…

Lee didn't see beauty; he saw anger and that made him angry again.

"What are you doing!" Lee shouted, raising a crossed fist to shake near his face.

Neji grabbed his shirt, wrapping his fist in the material. His breathing was coming fast through his nose. He was trying his best to maintain his composure. For the first time in a long time, he was unsure of his capacity.

"Stop saying that, you coward!" Neji commanded.

"Coward!" Lee screamed in disbelief.

"Neji! Lee! Please, calm down!" Tenten shouted, carefully keeping her distance. She had known Neji for a long time, much longer than either of them had known Lee and she knew she was safe from any dreadful gaze or scorn from Neji, but right now she was looking at a Neji she didn't know.

"What is wrong with---?" Lee shouted, struggling to pull himself free from Neji and finding he couldn't.

"Your assumptions are pissing me off."

"Neji, please let me go." Lee wasn't worried for his safety, but there was something here, something dangerous, this was a Neji he was… afraid of.

Neji granted Lee's request. Lee stumbled back flexing his fingers over the bunched material that had been crinkled in Neji's angry hold. Tenten watched Lee put distance between the two of them.

"Don't assume you know anything about my training or my blood. I told you 'you can't win' not because you're weak, but because I'm stronger… but now I think you are weak and worse than that… you're a loser."

_Neji…_Tenten watched Neji stare through Lee and felt herself pierced through Neji's knowing eyes. Something… had changed… and things would never go back to the way they were before.

Neji didn't look at Tenten as she approached Lee and steadied his shoulders. Lee didn't realize he'd been shaking until Neji blinked and tipped his head just so. _Neji's eyes… what was that? _

"Our next group training will be Thursday, here at five AM." Neji stated.

"But Neji… today is Thursday." Tenten said, positive that Lee wasn't capable of words at the moment.

"I know what I said. It will take me that long to make sure I can stand having that loser in my sight again."

Neji walked away. Tenten took her hand away from Lee's shoulder when she felt her own body to shake. She had seen Neji cold before… but this was cruel.

"Lee… you really rub him the wrong way. You should apologize." Tenten stated.

"Apologize? He called me a loser! Why should I apologize?"

"You called yourself a loser first. He only used your word. But that's not the point."

"What's the point then? Why do I have to apologize?" Lee turned to the shorter Tenten and saw the way her face was betraying everything. Emotional training hadn't been her forte, but Lee knew she was better than that. She was concerned. Neji had scared her too.

"You should know better than to bring up bloodlines and things like that around Neji. He may talk down to you, but he at least he talks **to** you not **at** you, like you do when you mention bloodlines and genius. You say it like a curse word… he already has a curse to worry about without you being a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk! He's the jerk! I'm not apologizing!"

"It's a good thing Gai-sensei isn't here… he'd be ashamed of both of you. I'm going home now. I'll see you on Thursday."

Tenten made her way back to the west side of Konoha and did her best not to think about her teammates for the rest of the day. She succeeded in breaking two plates and a glass before realizing that was something she just couldn't do.

Lee also made his way to the west side of Konoha. His mother and father were still at the Rockadou Bakery. It was likely his sister and brother were there as well. Like Lee, his younger brother and sister, Rock Takerou and Rock Anzu, had no talent as a shinobi, so they decided they would take over the family business. Lee turned his head to the side, throwing his gaze to the east side of Konoha as he stepped out to his backyard. Unlike his siblings, his handicap was a motivator to do better. He slid the door closed behind him and walked to the middle of the yard wearing his sparring post stood. He stared at the thick stump with its shorter protruding logs, worn in from his constant training. He looked hard and didn't see a wooden, immovable object. He saw Neji, his palms drawn for his Juuken style. Lee spread his feet and delivered a straight punch to the image, where the vision of Neji's forehead protector once was. The vision disappeared when the sound of his strike echoed off the wood. Lee stood just there, fist pressed against the wood, unable to will back the image of Neji he'd just struck down.

"I won't lose to you."

…

Maito Gai crossed his arms the same way his eternal rival did and watched his genin team break up. He turned an onyx eye to the Copy Ninja and let his face show his displeasure.

"How much of it did you see?" He asked.

"All of it, I think. He's the type I've seen a million times… that Hyuuga Neji."

"He's a prodigy. A genius type like you." Gai replied.

"He isn't your type. Why did you take him on?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't. I had selected Lee, Tenten and the number two rookie, Kato Fuyuka. I thought it was a well balanced team."

"I thought the decision was to put Neji and Fuyuka together. They'd be a formidable group on their own."

"That's why they were separated. Hokage-sama believed they'd grow better independently. Fuyuka was given to Kashiwa Ryoko. Fuyuka took the Chuunin exam half a year ago and became a Chuunin immediately."

"Hai, she completed the tournament… It wouldn't surprise me for Hyuuga Neji to do the same. But you didn't answer my question."

"How very hip of you to notice my purposeful evasion… I took on Neji for Lee's benefit."

"I see… you're not being fair to him. Neji or Lee for that matter."

"In truth, Tenten could be molded into a masterful weaponry ninja by anyone. She has the talent. Lee needs the guidance of someone who understands him…"

"We're still talking about Neji-kun. You're still dodging my purpose… I'm starting to lose respect for you, Gai." Kakashi let his visible eye show his displeasure.

Gai conceded. Kakashi's victory: 47-48. "He doesn't need me. That isn't to say he doesn't need anyone, it is that I can't help him. From what I know about his records, he's confused and angry and he turned that anger into talent."

"I see. He's like Uchiha Sasuke in the class below him. If they were the same age, they'd be fantastic rivals, better than Fuyuka and Neji."

"Uchiha and Hyuuga are known for producing geniuses. Neji's mother is the famed Sango-hime."

"Hai, hai. I don't need to tell you who Sasuke's brother is… what are you going to do with him? Hyuuga Neji, that is."

"Continue, pray for inspiration. He's a clockwise type. Lee and I are counter-clockwise types; it's hard to understand him."

"Have you tried talking to him? If you wait for him to come to you, you'll be waiting for a while. This is the first time in a long time that you haven't tried hard enough, Gai."

Kakashi left in a flash, leaving Gai to continue to watch his students spread through Konoha. Neji went to the east, Lee and Tenten to the west. _Is there really no common ground between them?_

Gai thought about the day, the very moment that the Jounin trainers were choosing their genin teams. Gai had received no conflict when he chose Lee and Tenten. Kashiwa Ryoko, the former Anbu trainer, had gotten the coveted Kato Fuyuka and had made a claim for Neji when several Jounin objected. The Sandaime Hokage had decided to break up Fuyuka and Neji, but that left again the difficult decision of who would get the Hyuuga. Everyone wanted him but Gai and so Gai had gotten him.

Gai thought about that moment when Hyuuga Neji's profile was read over. He had heard things like Number One, Branch, Juuken and genius, and for the most part didn't pay much attention… But then again, he had heard and remembered every word.

_If you throw a rock to hit a pole you'll miss… but if you throw it to miss… _

Gai smiled to himself. Perhaps he wanted Hyuuga Neji in his genin group more than for Lee's sake. Truthfully, the two boys knew little about the other before they were assigned together. Everyone knew Neji was the number one rookie and everyone knew Lee was the hotheaded loser, but other than that, they knew nothing of each other.

_How much of that has changed in this time? I'll have to make my decision for entering them into the Chuunin Exam within the next five months… individually they have the potential… but is the teamwork there?_

Gai made up his mind to confront them all in the order of Neji, Tenten, Lee. He chose Neji first simply because it would take the most time and the fact that Gai lived on the west side of Konoha. It would not be the best use of his time to travel back and forth when he could be spending the time with his precious Genin.

Hyuuga Neji lived on the Hyuuga compound, the largest old name residence now that Uchiha was reduced to two. Of the standing old houses were the greatest bloodline of Konoha and the lineage of extremely versatile shinobi: Hyuuga and Kato. Genius types, both of them, and for the most part he had ignored them. Fuyuka was a taijutsu genius. Hyuuga Neji was a genius of chakra control. Uchiha Sasuke was a genius of his body. Rock Lee was a genius of hard work. Only one of those four was one suited for Gai's tutelage, but two of them were under his wing and he had an equal obligation to both of them to give them the best of what he had.

The Hyuuga were a traditionally beautiful people, the young Hinata and Neji were exceptional examples. It was the young Hinata who answered his knock and escorted Gai to Hyuuga Hiashi's location.

Gai found that he would have to wait. Another Jounin coming on behalf of a genin had beaten him there.

_Kurenai? So you are the young Hinata's trainer? A good choice. _

Gai had been made readily aware of what the Hyuuga Branch family was and what the Hyuuga Fate meant for both the Branch and Main houses. He had met Hyuuga Hiashi previously and it had gone similarly to how Kurenai's meeting was. Hiashi's sense of fate was an unpleasant thing.

Gai saw that Hinata had heard all of Hiashi's cruel words regarding her and her younger sister, Hanabi. When Kurenai exited, she saw that Hinata and Gai had heard as well.

"Hinata."

The pale girl said nothing. Gai placed his hand on Kurenai's shoulder. The Jounin genjutsu expert said nothing.

"If you're going to come in, do so, I have better things to do than wait on you, Maito Gai."

Gai turned his head and saw that Hiashi-sama wasn't looking at him. His Byakugan was activated and Hanabi was back on the floor struggling to get up again. Gai didn't look back again to the meek Hinata nor up at the rightfully upset Kurenai.

_Is this the consequence of producing geniuses?_

Hanabi held her kunai tightly and pushed with her young arms to get back to her feet. She charged at Hiashi. She ducked and tumbled nimbly, as expected of a minimally experienced student, before turning to the offensive. Her young voice carried through the air as she drove in from the right with her kunai. Hanabi was repelled with a quick whirl of Hiashi's cane and found herself flat on her back.

"Better. Your footwork is excellent. Again. Remember your senses and come at me with the intent to kill."

"Hai, father."

Gai realized he'd have to talk **at** the leader of the Hyuuga clan rather than **to** him.

"Hyuuga-sama, I need to talk to you about Neji."

"What of him?" Hiashi responded.

"His progress isn't expediting as I would like."

"Hmph. What does that matter to me?"

"He is a member of your clan."

"A Branch Member. Nothing much is expected of him." Hiashi replied.

"Hyuuga-sama, I know that you're aware of his genius. His level is high."

"What is it then, Maito? Is he good enough for you or not?"

"He is excellent, however, he could be better… however."

"Haaa!" Hanabi's voice cut through the air as she stabbed at her father again, this time from the left. Hiashi swung his cane to block her, but the quick daughter of the Main house evaded and snuck under his defenses. She rose from a squat on the ground to run her kunai up her father's side. Hiashi barely glanced in her direction before dropping his elbow onto the top her head. The young Hanabi's assault ended and the girl grabbed the top of her head.

"However, what?" Hiashi continued as if he hadn't delivered a hammering blow to the head of a seven year old girl. Hanabi had grabbed her head in a moment of weakness before tumbling backwards out of range to think of another strike and to allow the pain to subside.

"However, I believe he needs more than my instruction to do so. The intricacies of the Juuken style are complicated, one which I am not fully suited to develop."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Perhaps, you could become involved in his instruction. As the leader of the Hyuuga clan, surely you want all your members to be as strong as possible."

"Jounin Maito Gai, do not attempt to educate me on my responsibilities as leader of the Hyuuga Fate."

Gai's face became dark and tight, but he said nothing.

"Neji knows his place and it would do you well to understand yours. How far Neji develops is not a concern to me. The Branch house exists in a Fate of servitude, not exceptionalness."

"Neji is the exception to that fate."

"There are no exceptions to fate. Your words are poorly chosen. It is hard to decide whether or not you understand what Neji is and what Neji can do. There is a limit to both."

"I do not believe that is true."

"I cannot concern myself in what you believe. I see much more than you can in the Fate of Hyuuga." Hiashi turned his eyes to Hanabi who was still struggling over the last attack. Hiashi slammed the bottom of his cane into the floor. The sound echoed through the room and twice as loud through Gai's ears. It was the signal for Hanabi to start; it was the signal for Gai to stop.

Gai bowed and made his exit. Behind his back he heard Hanabi's young voice shout as she made another approach and the sound of her body being struck by a cane before hitting the floor.

Gai remembered the way to the Branch compound even though he hadn't been there for more than half a year. Neji lived with his mother, Hyuuga Sango, in a small separated house, one reserved for the head of the branch family, the role Hyuuga Hizashi had played. After his death, Sango had taken her husband's role. Hyuuga Sango was a distant cousin of Hyuuga Hizashi and herself a branch family member. Until recently, when her health began to fail again, she had been an exceptional leader for the Branch family. Gai could tell that Neji expected his mother to be replaced soon as her health continued to fade before his eyes.

Gai knew this without Neji telling him a thing. _Sometimes, it's when you don't say a word… _

Neji opened the door before Gai knocked. "Please be quiet, my mother is resting."

"Understood." Gai had wondered, once or twice, if anything surprised Neji outside of jutsus that his Byakugan couldn't decipher.

Food was being prepared. Neji lead Gai into the kitchen as he continued to prepare the dinner for himself and his mother. Hyuuga Sango had been a medical ninja of high regard in her youth. Many Hyuuga females were in the medical ninja unit, the precise chakra control required for their Juuken style made them suited for such an intense role. Sango-hime remained as one of the best in the history of Konoha, falling behind only the famed Tsunade in her talents.

It was a remarkable irony that Sango-hime was dying from an incurable illness.

"Would you like something to drink, sensei?" Neji asked.

Gai shook his head in the negative and watched Neji continue to prepare his Gyoza. He had the hands for a chef; he often prepared the meals for their long missions, much to the delight of Tenten and Gai who couldn't cook to save their precious lives. Hyuuga Neji had become talented in many things at such a young age.

"Did you want something particular, sensei? This is the first time you've come to my home in seven months."

"Has it been that long?"

"Hai?"

Gai watched for a few moments as Neji continued to stuff the wonton with his pork, cabbage, and onion mixture. His fingers worked nimbly to pinch the wrapper closed and place it the side.

Though in truth Hyuuga Neji was arrogant, self-involved, and mean, he wasn't cruel, rude, or stupid. He had spectacular insight, a gift for reading people and a mind that collected and archived information readily and efficiency. He could read people, he could see many things. Gai knew that Neji knew that he had spoken to Hiashi and that it hadn't gone well. He also knew that Neji knew that he wanted to talk about what had happened that afternoon. Though his Byakugan hadn't been activated during the training, he knew that Neji knew that Gai and Hatake Kakashi had witnessed the skirmish.

"I want to talk to you about Lee."

"That is something I do not wish to talk about." Neji split his completed gyoza into two piles: one to go in the refrigerator for another time, the other to go into the steamer.

"You say that a lot."

"I don't particularly like talking to people… or about them."

"You should change that habit."

Neji said nothing as he opened the steamer and delicately lined the pot stickers onto the wooden rack. He poured water into the bottom pan and set the entire setup onto the stove. He then started his rice to cook.

"Lee sees you as his rival."

"I know that." Neji replied.

"He also sees you as his inspiration." Gai responded.

Neji did not respond, but Gai saw the slight pause in Neji's motions. The Hyuuga had his head bent down as he wrapped his extra pot stickers for storage. His shoulders had paused in their rhythm for just a second before continuing their motion. Gai smiled slightly. _So there is something you didn't know…_

"I don't want something as troublesome as an admirer… especially an admirer like Lee."

"You misunderstand. He doesn't admire you. However, you gave him a goal that he believes he can achieve."

"If he were a real shinobi, his goal wouldn't be a person. His precious ideal is flawed."

Gai frowned and Neji continued his mechanical preparations. He kept an emotionless expression for ninety-percent of his public face. Gai hadn't seen him ever totally enraged or totally happy. Peace was something he could show to the world… what Gai believed he felt was something completely different.

"Do you believe a precious ideal, Neji?"

"Hai."

"What is it?" Gai asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You say that so often."

"I wonder why it is then that you're still surprised. It is one of the many things that will never change, sensei. I will always be reserved, Lee will always be your favorite, and his ideal will always lead him to failure. His failure… that is fate."

Gai cocked his head when Neji placed a glass of water and a plate of white radish in front of him. He hadn't thought to look at what Neji had been doing, that had set his shoulders into a repetitive rhythm. He had been cutting vegetables to accompany his gyoza and rice. Gai took his chopsticks and ate a slice of radish and continued to watch Neji and he moved around.

"Neji, if I give you my warm promise to tell you a deep secret, will you tell me one of yours?"

"Iie. That doesn't sound like something that will be beneficial to me."

"I will tell you my truth anyway." Gai stated, placing down his chopsticks. He drank the remaining water in his glass as Neji turned his back to him to wash the dishes he had dirtied. "Neji, I believe that Lee will surpass you."

Neji rinsed his hands clean and dried them on a drying towel. "That's no secret, I've known that you believed so before you became our sensei. He's your favorite and that will not change."

"Is that fate as well?"

Gai couldn't see, because Neji's back was still turned to him, that Neji looked to the upper left. He didn't turn his head; he didn't move anything but his eyes. Then he tightened his lips and turned to face his Jounin trainer.

"What did you hope to accomplish by coming here, sensei? You've told me nothing new and you have changed nothing. Lee has chosen me as his rival, but the heavens will not allow him to surpass me because his will is flawed. I do not care what he thinks he can do or for that matter, what you think he can do. In one sided rivalries, one will develop to catch the other and one will have his growth stunted in such a race. If you would encourage such a thing from Lee to hinder my development, I ask that you send me to a different Jounin instructor."

Gai had failed emotional training twice before the instructor realized that Gai was different. Rule number twenty-five didn't apply to him. His face showed everything: happiness, fear, excitement, and, once, complete stupefaction. The Jounin shot out of his seat in complete disbelief at Neji's words.

Gai watched Neji with wide eyes as the thirteen year old continued to check his cooking. He lowered the heat on his rice, added oil to his vegetables and kept the heat low on them. Neji's face was calm as ever. Gai fought the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

_What does this team mean to you? What does anything mean to you, Neji?_

Gai regained his composure and sat down, realizing he had gone about this all wrong. Neji continued to cook, not looking up once.

"No one would have you." Gai replied, picking up his chopsticks.

"Kashiwa Ryoko is entering her remaining team into the Chuunin exam again. I can fill in the third position that Kato Fuyuka held."

"I mean, no team would have you, Neji. Jounin would fight for you again, but amongst your peers, your value isn't so high."

"I don't care. How can I hope to achieve… anything if I'm held back by the thoughts of others?" Neji asked.

Gai noticed the pause in Neji's words. He almost admitted a truth he didn't want to. There was something shining behind the diamond of a shinobi genius that he was. There was something more beautiful behind it and Gai was going to find it.

"What if everyone thinks like Lee does? Will you continue to switch teams, one after another after another?" Gai asked.

"Iie. Everyone thinks like Lee does about Geniuses, except Geniuses. What Lee calls 'Hard-working' types assume one thing blindly and completely: that 'Genius' types don't work hard. Lee's flawed ninja way stems from that assumption: that Geniuses are born Geniuses and don't work hard to become them. That is his precious assumption that I will tear down."

And in that moment, it all made perfect sense. Gai turned his intelligent eyes to Neji and stared at him until Neji was forced to look at him, to get that heavy gaze off his forehead protector.

"You do not believe in classes."

"Of course I do." Neji replied.

"No, you don't. What you wish to achieve in your style, in your cruel words, is to rip such a system apart. You use the words of others to show how destructive they are… especially to one who doesn't have words… but a reflection of what class means. Being a Branch member is difficult, isn't it?"

Shadows fell over Neji's face. His eyes became lost under the overhang on his forehead protector. Gai stared in awe at the transformation of his features. _Even here, in his home, he keeps it on. He is always a Branch Member even if Lee isn't always a loser or if the young Hinata becomes Elite. Everyone is allowed to change… except him… so until he could change… no one else could…_

_But, Neji… when will you realize you have changed?_

"Please finish your plate and leave."

Gai had expected as much. He finished his last slice of radish. He laid his chopsticks against the earthen plate. He stood up and looked down at the pupil whom he'd come to understand a bit more.

"Lee's dream is his own. I will do nothing to deter him from following it. However, I will make him work harder to understand you. It will be training for him. He will understand that you spend your training on your mind the same way as Lee does with his body. I see know how hard you work Neji, to capture your hidden ideal. I will keep this a secret from everyone."

Gai turned and moved to let himself out.

"You will not switch me?"

Neji's voice stopped him for only a second. He turned back to the much younger genin and delivered his second most devastating Nice Guy Pose in his arsenal. "Iie, that would be foolish. I intend to give you the best of what I can."

Neji frowned. Gai beamed harder.

"Thank you for the food. Give your mother my regards."

Neji frowned at Gai's retreated back. "Hai."

…

Tenten wasn't much of a conversationalist. She spoke in short sentences, usually declarative and only said what was necessary. She thought more than most, but she thought with her fingers fastest.

She didn't miss. Period. Her coordination was superior to most fighters with twice her experience. Unfortunately her chakra control was poor. She developed ninjutsu that could be activated with large bursts of chakra rather than the finely tuned methods expected of skilled ninjas. Most ninjas could perform her techniques with half the use of stamina. She'd improve as her arsenal increased, but as it was, with her efficiency, such modifications weren't immediately necessary.

"Have Neji and Lee talked to each other, sensei?" Tenten asked as Gai got up to leave.

Gai shook his head in the negative.

"I told Lee to apologize. I think I need to have a kunai drawn to make him listen to me."

"You believe that only Lee needs to extend an apology?"

"Not exactly… Neji says mean things sometimes, but Lee went too far. Being a Hyuuga is harder than not being talented."

"How would you know such a thing?" Gai asked. "You've been neither a Hyuuga nor untalented."

"Sensei," Tenten put her hands on her hips, clearly unamused by Gai's cheekiness, "it's just like getting kicked in the face by a Tai kick boxer. You don't have to experience it to know you want no part of it." Tenten replied.

Gai laughed thoroughly and exited Tenten's apartment, much to the relief of Tenten's family.

The last stop should have been the Rock house not two blocks east of Tenten's apartment. However, Gai felt it in his bones to go to Lee's training spot, knowing somehow he would be there.

Jump rope. Front kicks. Insecurity. Lee was good at all those things. He didn't understand his potential, but he kept working, kept moving, kept being irresponsible with his body. So many things needed to change. Gai explained to Lee what Lee truly was: a genius of hard work and leveled the difference between him and Neji as far as type went. Gai used his smile to encourage Lee and didn't take away Lee's desire to surpass Neji, nor did he change what Genius meant. For now he could be satisfied with Lee seeing his genius as something completely different than Neji's Genius. When the Chuunin exam came, he would teach Lee all of his truths and hope that Lee came to understand Neji a little better.

Lee decided to treat his sensei to dangos at his family restaurant. Gai became ecstatic at the prospect of food. His smile lit up half of Konoha. Lee's sister and brother were happy to see their brother, less than happy to see Gai, but dealt with it. Gai spent most of the time sneezing at the counter when Rock Anzu and Rock Takerou were in the back storage room.

"Ano… Gai Sensei?" Lee said weakly. His cheeks were flushed red and he dipped his head down towards his plate.

"What is it, Lee?"

"Since… I'm going to become stronger like you… Do you think I could… get an azure trainer like yours?"

Gai's face went blank for a moment before his mouth opened wide as he laughed heartily. "If you want, I just happen to have accidentally shrunk one in the wash the other day. I will bring it by for your next training session."

"Do you think I could have it before then? Thursday is a long way away and I want to do some more training immediately."

"You're not going to train as a group before Thursday? Why?" Gai knew very well why, but he hoped his kawaii student would realize the error in keeping to the angry schedule his fight with Neji had caused the team to adopt. It was the approach that Neji had adopted to handling Lee, he wondered if there was any chance of it working.

"Neji is upset with me right now and doesn't want to see me for a week. I was going to honor his request, however I see now that he is being unreasonable to think only of himself. I will call both of them tomorrow morning and request a training session for Saturday afternoon! While I am in the Springtime of Youth, I cannot be denied! Not even by someone like that arrogant Hyuuga Neji!"

Just outside the door, Lee and Gai heard a reserved sneeze. Both turned from their stools at the bar and watched the curtain pull aside and one Hyuuga Neji entered Rockadou. Lee's face went completely white, his mouth hung open. _Did he hear what I said?_

Neji approached the counter, ignoring Lee and Gai's gaze on him. Rock Anzu greeted him cheerfully.

"Ah, Neji-kun, your order is ready!"

Anzu handed Neji a bag and Neji paid before bowing respectfully and turning to leave without another word. Rock Lee frowned and jumped out of his seat. His voice became a shout and he pointed at Neji's retreating back with both rage and excitement.

"Neji! What are you doing here? You eat my family's pastries and you never said so?"

"Iie." Neji responded. He turned back to look at him, though it wasn't necessary. Lee's big motion was visible without his Byakugan activated. He was becoming more dramatic than their sensei and that was a heavy task. "I don't like sweets. My mother asked me to come and pick some up. She likes Rockadou's dango very much… they must be high quality."

Lee suddenly felt ridiculous pointing at Neji the way he was. It might have had to do with the look Neji was giving him. His expression became sheepish and the young, raven haired genin rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Uhh… Hai… Arigato. Please give Sango-hime my regards."

Neji nodded and turned his back to walk away. Before he reached the door he stopped. "If you want to have a training session on Saturday… it's fine. It's something a guy like me can understand."

Lee's face vaulted. _He did hear me._

Gai laughed at Lee's stupefied expression before turning to watch Neji leave. As Neji turned to exit, the curtain was pushed aside and Tenten popped in from the side.

"Neji?"

"Tenten." Neji greeted. He laughed a little before turning his head to the side to look back at Lee. "We're having our next training this Saturday at noon."

Tenten blinked twice. "Uh… hai."

She held the curtain back and Neji exited without another word. Tenten watched him go for a few seconds before turning back to look at Lee and Gai.

"You all met up without inviting me? You boys are so mean!" Tenten put her hands on her hips in that way that was distinctly hers.

"Iie, I wouldn't isolate my kawaii kunoichi. Come, we'll have sesame dango this time." Gai replied.

Lee smiled. Tenten did as well. "Hai!"

Tenten approached the counter and Lee smiled at her. Tenten smiled back and Gai smiled heartily. He relaxed backwards a bit in his seat and thought about his genin. It occurred to him then that he had mislabeled his students: not that Neji wasn't a true genius, that Tenten wasn't a magnificent weaponist or that Lee wasn't a genius of hard work, but he had labeled them separately at all. Their teamwork had suffered because his mistake and he would fix it, starting Saturday.

Lee and Tenten munched happily on their dango, sharing smiles beside their mentor.

_Youth is an explosion._ Gai thought. _I will give my all to make these genin full and proud shinobi. If I cannot do that… I will quit being a ninja._

It was the "My Rules" with the heaviest consequence he had ever created. He would use his all to make sure his record against himself would be 1-0.

Lee and Tenten looked up when Gai began to laugh without provocation. His dazzling smile sparked a new future for Team Youth.

It was a promise of a lifetime.

End


	2. Number Two Rookie

**NUMBER TWO ROOKIE**

"Nani!"

Someone as talented as Kato Fuyuka shouldn't make such an unpleasant face, at least that's what Hyuuga Neji decided. Everyone else decided that Kato Fuyuka was so angry she couldn't see straight. Fuyuka was considered to be the prettiest of this year's graduating class, something that no one openly argued. Her skin was a flawless cinnamon brown, her eyes were a soft green and her hair fell like a river of red satin. She had a lovely smile, but a frightening frown.

Hyuuga Neji tilted his head to the side to sit clear of Fuyuka's anger. The passionate girl was angry and rightly so. She just found out she was the number two rookie.

"Kurenai-sensei! How am I only the number two rookie? I've only received perfect marks in all my years at the academy."

Kurenai turned her gaze to the front row where Hyuuga Neji and Kato Fuyuka, the number one and number two rookies, were sharing a bench. All the other benches had three students to them, they hadn't made a conscious effort to isolate themselves, however their superiority in talent had lead their classmates to keep them together at all times. "Fuyuka, it is true that you have received perfect marks. So has Hyuuga Neji."

"How then is he number one and me two?"

"A tie breaker was established years ago by Sandaime Hokage when two of the legendary sannin had tied for number one rookie."

"Tie breaker?"

"Hai."

"What was it? And why wasn't I made aware of it."

"It was a simple speed test. On your last written exam, Neji finished sixteen seconds before you, thus he was number one and you number two."

"Nahhh!" Fuyuka screamed.

Neji raised his eyebrow at the circumstance. _That's how they decide? There must be something else to it that Kurenai-sensei isn't telling us. Fuyuka probably realizes it too._

"It could only be because my name takes longer to write."

Fuyuka did realize it, but was still upset. She crossed her arms over her chest, her feminine brown trench coat stretched over the bend of her elbows. She sighed heavily and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Which sannin became number one rookie?" She asked.

"Orochimaru."

"Ahh!" Fuyuka shouted and pointed at Kurenai. "The system is biased! The girls can't win!"

Kurenai smiled as she saw the cheeky grin slip over Fuyuka's face. The class became an uproar of laughter and even Hyuuga Neji let out a smile. Kato Fuyuka sat down in her seat, propping her long legs on the table. She put her hands behind her head as she leaned backwards, her green eyes counting the dots on the ceiling before she turned them to Neji. He had to read her lips because her antics had inspired excitement in the class of twelve year olds. _Congratulations. _She adjusted her newly awarded forehead protector, her green eyes returned skyward.

Neji really couldn't help but smile.

…

Neji had been called by the Academy Historian to have his photo taken to be placed in the memorial of Konoha's number one rookies. Afterwards he went to the bathroom and removed a layer of bandages from his forehead. In his reflection he saw his symbol and stared at it for a moment with disgust. He gathered himself and tied his forehead protector on securely.

_A shinobi of Konoha… I am that first before anything else…_

He exited the bathroom and found Fuyuka leaning against the wall, holding a framed picture in her hands. Neji turned and look at her, realizing immediately the picture was the framed one he hadn't taken more than ten minutes ago.

Fuyuka didn't look up when she spoke to him. "You photograph well, Neji-kun. You should use this for your genin registration."

"I'll keep that in consideration."

Fuyuka laughed, realizing he would do no such thing. "It's really a shame, neh? There's no reward for being second."

"It could be worse." Neji responded. "You could be number three."

Fuyuka looked up and blinked before laughing heartily. "Come on, Neji-kun. I'll buy you lunch."

"That isn't necessary."

"Consider it as an act of friendly relations from the Kato clan to the Hyuuga."

"Wouldn't you like to extend such an invitation to the Main house?" Neji asked.

He could become so dark so quickly. It didn't take much to ruin his mood. Fuyuka knew very well what was behind that forehead protector and band-aids. The Katos and Hyuugas had a long history. Fuyuka and Neji had a long history, as both rivals and best friends.

Fuyuka turned her green eyes softly to look at Hyuuga Neji. "Iie. I think I made the right decision. Are you going to have lunch with me or not?"

Neji regarded Fuyuka and saw clearly that she had unconsciously tightened her grip on that photo of Neji. He read her better than anyone else. He looked her clearly in the eyes.

"If you wish."

Fuyuka smiled. "Yeah, I do."

They separated ways for a few moments. Fuyuka went to return the photo to the memorial hall. She smiled as she put it in its place, tracing the shape of the wood with her index finger. Hyuuga Neji now stood with the likes of Sannin, Anbu captains and even Yondaime Hokage. _I'm expecting something great out of you too, Neji-kun. _

Neji went to the nurse's office and found his mother organizing records at her desk. "Neji? What is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, Ka-san. I just wanted to inform you that I won't be eating lunch with you today."

Hyuuga Sango pouted. "You're seeing another woman, aren't you Neji?"

Neji blushed furiously and some of the other nurses giggled behind their folders. Sango-hime was the only woman who could destroy Neji's impassive expression. She didn't always choose to embarrass him, but every once in a while she needed to see Neji smile.

"I'm having lunch with Kato Fuyuka to celebrate my being number one rookie."

"Kato Fuyuka, ka? Well, have fun. We'll celebrate over dinner, okay?"

"That isn't necessary, Ka-san."

"I know that, Neji. I want to. I'm very proud of you, Neji. So is your father."

Neji said nothing for a few seconds before Sango put her hand on his cheek and cleared the dark cloud on Neji's face. "Arigato, Ka-san."

"Hai. Go enjoy lunch. I'll be here when the ceremony commences. We can go to dinner in the village after training."

"Hai, Ka-san."

Neji turned and walked out, bowing to the other nurses, most of whom had known Neji since he was in diapers.

Ame watched Neji exit before turning to the boy's mother. "He sure grew up handsome, Sango-hime."

"Hai."

"I suppose with you and Hizashi as parents he was destined to be such a cutie." Ame replied.

Sango turned back to her work, bowing over her folders. "Hai." With her back turned, Ame couldn't see the sad expression on Sango's face.

…

Kato Fuyuka and Hyuuga Neji split pork dumplings and rice balls at an outdoor restaurant not far from the academy. Fuyuka watched Neji eat in silence and drunk her warm tea slowly.

She had known Neji her entire life it seemed. She didn't have any memories from before she knew him and her memory was clear back to the age of four. For a long time, the Kato clan and the Hyuuga clan didn't get along. A long time ago there had been talks of combining the clans through marriage, however that fell through and since then the clans had been friendly, but nothing more.

Fuyuka watched Neji over her clay cup, he continued to eat slow even though she knew that he felt her eyes on him.

Kato Fuyuka was the third born in the dynasty lineage of the Kato clan. Like her siblings, she was a genius type. Her older brother was a genjutsu genius; her older sister was a strategic genius. Fuyuka herself was a taijutsu genius but also was formidable tracker and a creative ninjutsu master. Her family didn't have a kekkei genkai like Hyuuga or Uchiha, but they produced just as many geniuses as either house did. Like Neji, Fuyuka would never lead her clan, but unlike Neji, if the circumstance arose, she could.

"Neh, Neji…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… My brown cloth forehead protector would look better on you than your traditional one."

"You were thinking that?" Neji asked.

Fuyuka nodded and pulled off her forehead protector. She held it in her left hand and extended it to Neji over the table. Neji looked at her incredulously, becoming aware at what she was implying with their trade.

Fuyuka and Neji had known each other their entire lives, but she had never seen his cursed seal. For eight years, two thirds of his lifetime, Neji had worn a wrap of bandages around his forehead to hide from the rest of the world the Hyuuga Fate of Hatred. Though he kept it from the world, the implications of that which made him a caged bird poured into almost every aspect of his life: his training, his ideals, his faith… the only thing it didn't sour was her.

Neji shook his head in the negative, but Fuyuka kept that hand outstretched for a few more moments hoping he would change his mind. He didn't. Fuyuka looked down sadly. She lifted her chin to tie her forehead protector back on and watched the way Neji was staring at his reflection in his green tea.

"We'll need to go back to the academy soon. Our Jounin trainers will be assigned to us." Neji said.

Fuyuka stood up and walked to Neji's side of the table. He watched her look down at him before she pulled her left hand back and swung to slap him. Catching her hand was easy for Neji, his Byakugan activated with a single thought. When he blocked the attack, she swung with her right and he caught that one as well. His face didn't even register surprise. That changed when Fuyuka gripped his hands firmly with hers then leaned forward and kissed his forehead protector right over where his cursed seal was hidden.

Their fingers pulled away and Neji looked up at her his eyes unsteady for the first time in a long time. He looked up at her and she looked down at him with her soft eyes. "Neji, I hope we're in the same genin team… so that eventually… you'll come to trust me."

"Fuyuka…"

She left money on the table and walked without him half way back to the academy before she stopped and thought about what she had done. _With my luck, we won't be in the same group and I won't see him until a Chuunin exam…I'll just have to continue to advance… until I can see that… _

…

Neji returned to the academy on time, but later than he normally did from the lunch breaks. He sat in his usual spot but found Fuyuka sat in the third seat of their table, putting a seat between them.

"I will now announce this year's teams. There are eleven teams, please listen closely for your names." Kurenai commanded.

Fuyuka frowned before even hearing a single name. She reached into her bag and took out a scroll and began writing on it.

They had gotten to group eight and neither Hyuuga Neji nor Fuyuka Kato had been called. Fuyuka finished her scroll just as team ten was announced.

"Team ten: Ohnuki Aki, Kato Fuyuka, Enjoji Sono. Team eleven: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee."

The genin gasped collectively when the power team of Hyuuga Neji and Kato Fuyuka were split up. While others were murmuring, and in particular one Rock Lee was surprised with his grouping, Fuyuka and Neji remained silent.

_This is fate, isn't it?_ Neji asked himself. _Of course it is… fate is painful._

Fuyuka gripped the scroll in her hand tightly before placing it on the table between herself and her childhood friend. Neji saw her do this and when Kurenai dismissed the class to meet their Jounin, Fuyuka stood up and was approached by Aki and Sono. The trio left immediately to meet their trainer.

Neji sat where he was for a few moments before taking the scroll into his hand and opening. Her handwriting was neat, as expected of a controlled taijutsu genius.

_Neji,_

_Fate is a weird thing, ne? Some say it floats on a current of its own choosing… I wonder how freely it moves... It's something that is hard to understand for me… I made a promise to myself that I cannot keep and as such will never make another promise, except this one… In one year, on this very day I want us to meet again. I want us to meet on the mountain face of the Hokages and fight. If I win, you'll give me that forehead protector and if you win, I'll give you whatever you want. _

_Fuyuka._

"Neh, Neji we need to meet our sensei on the roof of the main building in twenty minutes." Tenten stated, obvious that Neji's attention wasn't on the meeting their sensei.

"Please go on ahead without me; I will meet you there in twenty minutes." Neji stood up and left them behind, not even waiting for a response.

He found Fuyuka walking with her new partners, making a smile that he had never seen before. It was fake.

He reached forward and grabbed her free wrist, pulled her backwards toward him. A surprised Fuyuka turned her feet quickly and settled herself before she collided with Neji. As it was, she was toe to toe with him. His eyes looked different.

"Neji-kun?"

"I need to speak with you, Fuyuka-san."

Fuyuka frowned, Neji had never used an honorific before. She only called him Neji-kun to tease him. "Uh, hai." Fuyuka turned back to her new teammates. It was obvious they had wanted to interfere, but much more obvious they were terrified at the prospect of challenging Hyuuga Neji. "I will catch up. Please go on ahead."

"Hai." The two boys turned and walked away without another glance back.

"We never fought before." Neji said.

"I know. It's why we both have perfect records. The day we were supposed to fight we had the evacuation drill and the unit closed the next day. It would have definitely decided which of us was truly number one."

"Is that why you wrote this?" Neji asked, holding up the scroll.

"Iie. That's not why."

"Why then?"

"Because it was a promise… I thought the promise of a lifetime… but it was a promise I could not keep."

"What was it?" Neji asked.

"To dispel your concept of fate as tragedy."

"Nani?"

"Neji-kun… let's fight."

Neji didn't understand why there was a tear in Fuyuka's eye. There were few things that Neji didn't understand. He didn't like this, not at all. So he nodded in agreement.

…

The arena Fuyuka choose was the stage of the main auditorium. She didn't know what lead her there, what made her lead Neji there, but here they were. Fuyuka unbuckled the clasp that held her jacket closed and removed her overcoat. Beneath it she was a simple black shirt and dark red Capri pants. Her shuriken holder was strapped to her left leg. Her equipment pouch was turned onto the right side of the small of her back. Neji removed nothing, but turned his feet before unleashing his Byakugan.

Fuyuka frowned and took her stance. She closed her fists and settled her weight on her back leg. Her angles were fluid. Neji could see she was going to use her Xing Yi style.

"Neji-kun… are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Then come at me with everything you have."

Neji dashed forward with a straight palm thrust. Fuyuka blocked with her forearm and felt Neji's chakra bound off her skin. _He's using his Juuken._ _I'm glad… he's fighting as a Hyuuga._

Fuyuka unleashed a string of war clubs, twisting her fist and elbows to strike at Neji's bones. She was a Goken type. Neji evaded and blocked. Their feet work was clean. They were equally talented, equally aggressive. This was a fair fight…

Neji found an opening and slammed his elbow into Fuyuka's breadbasket, knocking the wind from the other genius. Fuyuka rolled her hips to counter and off-balanced the Hyuuga enough to counter throw him. Neji soared across the stage, rotating his body to land on his feet. At the distance he could see Fuyuka completing a sequence of seals.

_Replicas? _

Fuyuka's image separated into three counterparts.

_What is she thinking? I can already see the true one. _

The Fuyuka group completed another set of seals. "Daton: End of the World!"

The ground began to shake under Neji's feet. The floor boards split apart and trembled beneath Fuyuka's jutsu. As Neji moved to steady his feet all four Fuyuka's dashed in.

_I see, it's a momentary diversion attack. She plans to feign an attack with a replica then attack with a real one immediately following. Fuyuka, what are you thinking with such tactics?_

The first attack came straight ahead and Neji turned his focus for the second assault that would follow. He found a straight punch to the face. He barely reacted fast enough to catch Fuyuka's fist and parry, tossing her to the side. Fuyuka turned her body and landed on her feet, her green eyes flaring.

_I understand. She knew I'd ignore the first attack… so she attacked with her real self. I was careless. It will not happen again. _

The Fuyuka replicas came at him again, this time Neji found the real Fuyuka immediately, delivering a palm thrust into her chest. Fuyuka tumbled backwards and coughed as she felt her lungs being influenced by Neji's chakra.

Fuyuka's strategic advantages became less and less as Neji analyzed each move for efficiency of execution: thinking the way she thought, inside her head with his powerful eyes. They deflected shurikens with kunai and moved to engage in taijutsu when ninjutsu failed against the other.

He struck at her and she blocked. Her face was tight in a grimace as she countered and shifted her feet to counter his position. Her blood was rushing she could see it clearly that Neji was going to pull out his last stop.

"Juukenhou Hakke Rokujun Yonshou."

Fuyuka steadied her feet. She had to do this.

"Hakke Nishou!"

Tentetsu number eight and eleven were blocked. It had been too fast.

"Yonshou!"

_Next one…Here!_

As Neji's fingers leapt out at number thirty six and eighteen, Fuyuka's hand moved in and blocked the first strike with the palm of her hand. Neji's eyes stretched wide but he pressed on into the next strike. His two fingers came again and were blocked by all five fingertips of her right hand. The third strike was dispersed by her right thumb. Before he could make his fourth strike, her right fist balled up and made a swing for his face. Neji's eyes opened wide.

Fuyuka gasped and realized her mistake a second too late. Her fist swung out over Neji's shoulder as the Hyuuga ducked. Fuyuka knew the position he was in and there was no way to defend now. Both of Neji's palms were pressed against her stomach. With one powerful release a blast of Neji's chakra would enter Fuyuka's body and overload her system.

But Neji didn't release his chakra.

"You lose." Neji declared, withdrawing his Byakugan.

Neji stood up and Fuyuka conceded her loss. "Hai… you are the number one rookie." She leaned her weight back so she was resting back on both feet evenly. Her face was dirty. His was still clean. His expression was calm. Her expression was pained, but it had nothing to do with injury. _I lost… in the only fight I ever needed to win… Neji… gomenasai._

"Why don't you understand fate?" Neji asked, looking at his childhood friend.

Fuyuka's fists shook at her sides. "I don't see because I don't wish to see."

"I have no such luxury." Neji replied.

A tear slid down Fuyuka's cheek. "Hai." Her voice wavered pathetically.

Her hands stilled when she felt Neji's finger on her cheek, moving gently against her skin to wipe away her tear. It was an unromantic gesture. It was barely a touch, but Fuyuka would remember it for the rest of her life.

Neji's hand moved from Fuyuka's cheek. He moved his arms over her shoulders, his hands going behind her head. "My prize is this." Fuyuka's eyes stretched wide as he removed her forehead protector. He took off his own protector without ceremony. He extended his hand to her and offered it to Fuyuka. Fuyuka stared down at his outstretched hand for a moment before reaching her hand out and taking the blue protector from Neji. At the same time they reached up and tied their protectors back to their foreheads. She hadn't thought to look at his curse.

_This is fate._ Neji thought. _It has to be… because it's painful._

Neji turned away from Fuyuka and made to walk away.

"Do you still want to meet in a year… with these forehead protectors on the line?"

Fuyuka nodded weakly. "On the mountain summit over the Yondaime… There I won't lose."

Neji walked away.

He felt something burning in his stomach. He calmed his nerves as he climbed the staircase to meet his Jounin trainer. When it was his turn to tell his dream… he chose not to say. He made it look like he was so cool, but in truth it took everything he had not to submit to the burn in his stomach.

The truth was… he wished he was the number two rookie.

END


	3. 20 Truths

20 Truths: Team Gai

Hyuuga Neji had two annoying habits. Firstly, he snored. Secondly, he whistled. Habitually. Tenten couldn't blame him for the snoring, after all, Lee and Gai-sensei snored much worse. But Tenten hated it when Neji whistled. Firstly, because he didn't know he was doing it. Secondly, because he was constantly attracting birds.

Rock Lee knew that Tenten had more annoying habits than Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji and himself combined, but was much too afraid to call her on it… it wasn't that he was a coward, but that Tenten had more kunai than absolutely necessary for the purpose of silencing her teammates.

When Neji became a Jounin, Lee no longer saw him as a rival. It wasn't that he didn't believe that he didn't have the talent to match Neji; it was that he realized that the Neji he wanted to overcome didn't exist anymore.

Neji once considered letting Lee beat him in a spar. It was no surprise to Neji that Lee almost beat him without any help from Neji.

Tenten and Hyuuga Neji dated for about three months when they were fifteen, but found a relationship wasn't in their cards. Neji couldn't handle being molested by Tenten sisters… or mother. Tenten was allergic to bird feathers.

Consequently, Tenten and Rock Lee were equally incompatible. Lee had a thing for girls with unique shaped heads. Tenten found she couldn't take the constant threats of bodily harm done to Rock Lee, promised by Hyuuga Neji's eyes, should Lee be responsible for a broken heart on Tenten's part.

That same promise kept most of Konoha's male population distinctly off of Tenten's radar.

Why Tenten started dating Kankurou became apparent when the puppet king was witnessed withstanding the Hyuuga Glare ™.

When Kankurou broke up with Tenten, it turned out he wasn't impervious to Lee's passionate fists or Neji's new technique: **Beat the Puppeteer who broke Tenten's heart within an inch of his life with the fury of Juuken and the dynamic art of Hakke while glaring menacingly no jutsu.**

It turned out that that Jutsu had several variations which all looked suspiciously similar to the original. That Jutsu proved that there was good reason why Neji didn't name any of his techniques.

When Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha, team Gai was the second team to welcome him and challenge his intentions thoroughly. As a result of these challenges, Tenten did what all the girls a year younger than her were unable to do: capture Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

Though he wouldn't say so, Hyuuga Neji really was looking forward to unleashing his favorite technique: **Beat the annoyingly cool guy who mimics _his_ character, style, and attitude for several infractions against _his_ honor code (including breaking Tenten's heart) within a millimeter of his life, bringing him back with great medical ninjutsu to beat him again with the fury of Juuken, the honor of the great Hyuuga clan and the superior attitude of number one cool guy while glaring self-satisfyingly no jutsu. **He had been waiting for an opportunity to use that jutsu for years.

Giving Tenten away at her wedding to Uchiha Sasuke was the next best thing.

Team Gai along with Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma became the hands, eyes and feet of the Rokudaime when he took the title of Hokage.

Hyuuga Neji was presented with three candidates for miai by his uncle consisting of three branch house women from his clan. He chose his third cousin Anzu and married her before his clan, his team and his genin team. When his wife gave birth to his first son, knowing that that child would never become a caged bird, he named him Naoto, after the Hokage that made it possible.

Tenten became a teacher at the academy and never took on a genin team of her own.

Lee's genin team became the third set of ninja classified as legendary Sannin. It was no surprise that the team consisted of a Hyuuga, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki.

Though Hyuuga Naoto, Uchiha Fushichou, and Uzumaki H**ogosha were proud to have Lee-sensei oversee their training, they couldn't help but be jealous of Inuzuka Inokawa, Nara Shikame, and Akimichi Choumari, the Ino-Shika-Chou formation whom had Hyuuga Neji as their sensei.**

**There were only three people completely impervious to the Hyuuga glare. It was Neji's poor fortune that all of them were in his genin squad; he really could have used the authority. **

Tenten liked to flaunt the fact that she was older than Neji and Lee. When she turned thirty, she didn't find it funny anymore. Neji did. So did Lee.


End file.
